The Second DreamWorks War: Battle in Metro city
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins and their allies arrive in Metro City to stop Dr. Blowhole's evil plan. For the Penguins it's business as usual...or is it?
1. Skipper's recap

Are you still reading these files civilian? Good, Now I won't waste your time with a lengthy recap so I just give you the gist…After an epic adventure involving the southern Isles and Cyber-men on berk, a epic fight with Maleficent in Sherk's Universe, a battle with Daleks in the Monsters Vs. Alien universe, and a series of battles in Antarctica (along with Cann sending us on a mission to stop a horrible future) we are now down to the wire. Dalek-Cann gave us a risky two-part mission part one being…dramatic pause…to defeat Dr. Blowhole. We penguins have experience fighting Blowhole (Plus we always defeat him) so we should be on easy street now.


	2. Prologue: Metro-city

October 26th 2014

5:00 A.M. Eastern standard time

Main Park

(Third Person POV)

It was just a normal regular day in Metro-city and its citizens went around their business. They barely even noticed went a strange wheezing sound filled the air and a blue box appeared out of thin air. People just went past the box not noticing that it said "Police telephone box." In fact the box remained unnoticed until a strange man exited the box accompanied by a young woman and four teenagers dressed as Vikings. Two young women in long dresses, four penguins, Santa, another teenager, a fairy, and four dragons also exited.

The citizens didn't know what to think; some ran, others snapped pictures, a few called the police only to find it impossible to explain what they were seeing. But one citizen was watching a news reporter and she decides to report on it. "This is Roxanne Ritchie with breaking news," she said, "A mysterious Blue box has appearing in the middle of the main park. Officials do not seem to have any idea what this box is, where it came from, and what it's propose is." She pauses to let the message come across to the viewing public. The reporter opens her mouth to continue when an evil laugh cuts her off.

The Cameraman turns the camera to find a dolphin with a bionic eye on a strange scooter. "That will do human," the dolphin said, "but now it's my turn." "Humans of Metro-city I am Dr. Blowhole PhD now listen up," he continued, "My demands are simple…accept me as your overlord or prepare to be crushed by my chrome clawed minions. I repeat my demands are simple." A lobster appeared and ends the transmission by breaking the camera. "Not again," the reporter exclaimed.

(End of chapter one)


	3. Chapter one: Dr Blowhole

5:30 P.M. Eastern standard time

Main Park

(Dr. Blowhole's POV)

"Not again," the news reporter exclaimed. "What do you mean not again," I demanded. "Nothing…" "I can make your life very uncomfortable," I said, "Now tell me where that fool known as Mega-mind is." "Why would I tell you that," she replied. "Red One!" I shouted, "Wake up…" I push a button on my control panel, "Chrome claw **!" "** IF you won't tell us where he is then I guess I have to find him myself," I said. "No!" she exclaimed. "Ah I think I know what's going on here… Capture her!" "Um Doc that line's already taken." "You know that big pot of water in the back that I keep at a steady slow boil next to the movie butter," I threatened. "Yes….the human is captured.

The human didn't even fight back when she was captured by my minions. "Soon Red One this city will be mine and there are no pen-gu-wins to stop me," I said. "Um What about that blue box," he asked. "What!" I said. "Yeah the blue box with that all those people came out with the dragons and the Penguins." "This time I will not let those pesky penguins defeat me," I replied, "I will finally have my revenge." "Doctor Blowhole," another lobster said, "Parker has a lock on the penguins and they are subway convenient."

"Excellent work," I said, "Now let's return to our new secret lair." I laughed evilly as we disappeared from the streets. Mega-mind I have a surprise for you one that will rock your world. "Red one ready the Mega-mind transmission," I ordered. "Right away Doc," he replied

(End of chapter two) ****


	4. Chapter Two: Mega-Mind

Mega-mind's base (abandoned observatory)

6:00 A.M Eastern standard time

(Minion's POV)

"Um Minion the lair theater system is not working," Mega-mind announced. "I'll be right there," I said before running towards the old observatory "dome". I entered thru the big doors to find the old telescope spinning around wildly and could hear static coming from the giant speakers. Mega-mind was fiddling with the control panel trying to figure things out. "Sir what seems to be the problem," I asked.

"Something's interfering with the satellite dish and preventing me from getting the local channels," He replied, "I need to know…" The giant Television screens came to life and a dolphin appeared on them. "Mega-Mind!" the dolphin shouted, "you will face me." "I don't talk with sea mammals," he replied. "I am Dr. Blowhole and you will surrender the city to me." "Why would we do that," he asked. "I have located your Achilles heel…your greatest vulnerability…" "You broke Hal Stewart from prison and gave him back his superpowers," Mega-mind said. "What…no," Blowhole replied turning around, "but somebody write that down." "I have struck the cruelest blow…I assure you your world will be rocked…For…I…Have…Captured…Your Girlfriend!"

"Roxanne," Mega-mind and I said in unison. "Mega-mind, Minion Help," Roxanne said as Lobster began to snap at her. "Quiet you!" Blowhole snapped. "I will triumph," he mocked, "Just try and stop me and your true love sleeps with the fishes." "I don't think so," a new voice said. "Skipper," Blowhole said, "what are you doing here?" we turn to find a penguin standing in the doorway, "What me and my men always do…foil your plans." "You can not stop my Revenge Pen-gu-wins," He said before laughing evilly. The message cuts off and the screens go black. "

It's Mega-mind," an excited penguin said, "finally a fellow genius to talk to." "Talk to about what your high failure rate with your inventions," the penguin called Skipper said. "Skipper all scientists make mistakes but the greats learn from them," the penguin said, "I admit that some times I invent things that eventually threatened to destroy us all." "Sometimes," he said. "Okay most of the times my inventions threaten to destroy us all," he said, "but I always fix the problems caused by them." "You" Skipper shouted, "More like WE have to fix the problems that were caused by your inventions." "Um Guys," a young women said, "We have more pressing matters to deal with right now like helping this guy stop Blowhole and save his girlfriend." "Sorry you're Majesty," Skipper and Kowalski said. "If you want to address me formally," she said, "Then I guess I have to formally introduce myself."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," she said curtsying. "Princess Anna of Arendelle," another young woman announced, "Elsa's sister." "Anna," Elsa said, "calm down." "Hey that's my…" "Kristoff!" Skipper, Kowalski, Elsa, and Anna shouted in unison. "Okay," a Scottish man said, "I'll guess I'll introduce everyone else then." "This is Clara," he said motioning to a young girl before turning to a group of young Vikings, "and they're Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs." "These are their Dragons; Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, and Hookfang," he continued, "Those are the other penguins Private and Rico. Over there is Jack frost, North AKA Santa, and The Tooth Fairy." "And that is The Doctor," skipper announced, "and in case you were wondering…it's just The Doctor."

"I'm Mega-mind," Mega-mind said sensing that we were looking for an intro from him, "and that's my friend and comrade Minion…and my girlfriend is Roxanna Ritchie" "Ah yes the news reporter person," The Doctor said. "So now that we're introduced now what?" I asked. "Why you bionicly enhanced fish from space," Kowalski said, "we storm Blowhole's Lair." "Don't worry about failure we faced this mad dolphin menace before," Skipper said.

(End of chapter three)


	5. Chapter Three: The return of Tighten

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Metro-City Prison

Solitary Confinement

(Tighten's POV)

"Okay trouble-maker open up you have a package from Mega-mind," the warden said. If I ever see that blue brainic again I'm going to... "And he sent a letter," the warden said, "Dear Hal Stewart AKA Tighten, Here is a Mega-mind alarm clock so you can count every second of your life sentence. Sincerely, Mega-mind." "That's funny Mega-mind is not one to brag," he said, "well neither was Metro-man..." "Why do people keep comparing me to him!" "Did I ask for your opinion," he said, "for that outbrust I'm extending your sentence by 100 years." He opened the package and slammed it down on the table in front of me, "enjoy your gift."

He exited the room and the door shut behind him and my chair releashed me. "Let's see what's this is about," I said as I touched the clock. As soon as I touched it the clock exploded knocking me out. When I regained consicness I found that I now had muscles again. "Then that must mean," I said before blasting lasers out of my eyes, "Tighten is Back!" "We have a problem," could hear the Warden say. I busted the door down and said, "Yes you do...because Tighten is Back." "Who are you?" another voice said. "Who said that." "Your doom," was the replied as I felt a strange pain in my neck. I was knocked out again and the last words I heard were the stranger's, "Ha no prison can hold back the army of Dr. Blowhole."

When I regained consicness again I found myself in a vast subterrianal base with high ceiling and expensive looking equipment. "I see you have a fondness for my lair theater system...High Defination with surround sound Extremely spendy," a voice said. "who there," I asked. "Dr. Blowhole," a dolphin replied. "What a..." "Silence...I will not waste my genius on someone like you." "Red one!" he shouted at a lobster, "wake up Chromeclaw." "you didn't use the voice," he replied. "Just do it before I turn you into shark food!" "Yes...Doc," the lobster replied.

A horrible roar filled the air, "what was that," I said. "Oh just a certain mutantion I like to call..." he said while pushing a button, "CHROMECLAW!" A giant Lobster with a metal claw entered and I was throw towards it by all of his Lobsters. In no time at all I found myself struggling to keep Chromeclaw's metal claw from crushing me. "Nice try I replaced the steel from the last claw with a zero-weight dwarf Star alloy," he said, "The strongest metal in the universe." "why are you doing this I'm a villian just like you," I said. "Yes and a good one at that," he said, "too bad your a human."

"What wrong with that," I asked. "Having a human to help with my Revenge against the humans doesn't sit well with me," he replied. "Revenge why would you..." "Do you know why I have a bionic eye," Blowhole asked. "You had some sort of accident and you blame the humans for it," I said. "You are wise…for a primate," he replied, "And for that I will spare you…and here's a suggestion if you want to succeed as a villain leave Metro-city." He turned to the lobster called red one and said, "Red One. Get rid of him." The lobster pushes a button and I got ejected from Blowhole's Lair and Earth and knocked into a UFO in orbit. I landed hard and the ship repaired the hole I created on its underside. " ** _Alert! Alert! Super-Human Detected,"_** a voice announced, " ** _Exterminate him!"_** That doesn't sound good.

(End of Chapter Three) ****


	6. Chapter Four: Into Blowhole's lair

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Metro-city Ocean Park

Entrance to Blowhole's secret Lair

(Skipper's POV)

"His Lair is under an Aquatheater?" Mega-mind asked. "Yes classic Dr. Blowhole," I said, "He likes irony for some reason." "He doesn't know Blowhole's story so he has no idea what you're talking about," Anna said. "Anna!" Elsa shouted, "Skipper was probably about to tell him." "No… I prefer that he hears it from Blowhole," I replied, "it's much more dramatic when he tells it."

"But he's your enemy," Astrid said. "What Skipper is trying to say is that it's better when Dr. Blowhole says it," Kowalski said, "I don't know how but it just is…Where's The Doctor by the way." The TARDIS flew overhead and smashed thru the doors of Blowhole's Lair. "Well I guess we're in the belly of the beast now," Kristoff said. "Yes my ice harvester friend," I said, "we are." "Did The Doctor really have to do that," Elsa said. "No not really," Clara replied, "he likes to show off." "Nice to know that hasn't changed," Private said. "Well said," North replied. "Save the Well Said's for later," Kowalski said. "Kowalski do you want to end up on the naughty list," I said.

"Don't worry I don't start my lists until after Halloween," he said. "Halloween?" Elsa said, "I never heard of that holiday." "She's from 1812," I told mega-mind, "so just bare with her." "I heard that," Elsa said, "don't make me go all Snow Queen on you." "Can we just get this over with already," Dr. Blowhole announced. "Blowhole," I shouted. "It's Dr. Blowhole…I didn't get a PhD to be called Mr. Blowhole," He replied "Well it's nice to finally meet you in the flesh," Mega-mind, "but leave…" "This Planet!" The Doctor shouted, "No…you're from this planet so that won't work."

"Hello The Doctor," Blowhole said, "we met at last." "Well we met before," The Doctor replied. "Yes and no," Blowhole said, "You regenerated so we're meeting for the first time all over again." "Good point," The Doctor concurred. "You will leave this city," Mega-mind threatened, "or face the wrath of…" "What Minion?" Blowhole asked, "He's tied up at the moment." We were all wondering what he meant by this when a familiar roar filled the air. "What was that," Clara asked. "Chrome claw," Me, Kowalski, Elsa, and private replied in unison.

"No Pen-gu-wins and company he up their," Dr. Blowhole replied, "Like I said he's tied up." "Minion you can take the rest of the day off," Mega-mind, "Let's me untie you first." "Very well," Blowhole said pushing a button that catapulted Minion across the park and all the way back to Mega-mind's base. "Capture Them!" Dr. Blowhole shouted. Why does that sound familiar? I thought as Parker Knocked us out with his trademark toxic spurs.

(End of Chapter Four)


	7. Chapter 4-5: Dr Blowhole

Blowhole's secret Lair

11:30 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We awoke in Blowhole's subterranean lair nothing special the same as all his other bases (expect the submarine we never been in there). And for some reason Dr. Blowhole didn't have us restrained…strange. "Kowalski Analysis of that strange glow," Skipper said pointing to a strange energy field. "Let's see…Elsa," I said. Elsa blasted the field with ice but the field deflected the blast towards Skipper. Skipper jumped out of the way just in time and the wall that was behind him froze. "It's a force field," Mega-mind noted. "Always gets the good stuff," I said pounding my head on the wall.

"So we're trapped in this room," Hiccup replied. "Thanks captain obvious," Skipper said. "This is just great," Kristoff said, "why didn't he just kill us?" "What would be the fun in that ice harvester," Blowhole said. "Blowhole," Skipper said staring at the dolphin at the other side of the force field. "You like the force field it's surprisely cost effective compared to steel and restraints," Blowhole said, "but it's still extremely spendy."

"First that invisibility rays now this," Skipper said. "Invisibility ray?" Blowhole asked, "What good would that do me? Destruction is more my thing" "Then who invented that invisibility ray that was invisible that went on a rampage on the streets of New York." "Inventions going on rampages that sounds like one of Kowalski's Inventions," Blowhole replied. "Your Wrong Kowalski would never build a device like that," Skipper said. "Your right Skipper," I said despite the look from Private. Dr. Blowhole gave me a look that suggested that he knew that it was my invention, "Anyways perhaps you are wondering why it is that I Dr. Blowhole have come to Metro-city and lured you into a trap," he said.

We all, dragons included, looked at Blowhole angry…except private who raised his flipper. "Actually yes I am," Private said receive blank stares from everyone else. "Why tell when I can show…you're appreciating this Kowalski I have installed…" "A lair theater system," I said, "High definition with surround sound….blah…blah…blah we heard it all before." "That makes mine look useless," Mega-mind muttered. "Hey eyes on the big screen…see" Blowhole said. "That just an image of the skyline of the city," Skipper said. "But image the city with a giant wall around it with impressive towers and battlements armed with the latest in defenses," Dr. Blowhole replied.

"Let me guess you plan to turn the entire city into giant fortress," I said. "Thank you professor spoiler," Blowhole replied, "but you left out the part where then rule the entire city...I like the part it's my favorite part." "Ha…Not gonna happen." "Why don't you think it would work," Blowhole asked. "Balance," I said. "I'm not falling for that one again," He replied, "Parker! Destroy them." "How am I supposed to destroy them they're behind a force field," the platypus replied. "Figure it out," was the replied. "You do not pay me enough for this," Parker said. "I will...now do it!" "The last time you said that all you had to offer me was a gift card to The Pasta Barn," Parker said. "My checkbook was destroyed what else I could have given you!" Blowhole replied, "Fine don't destroy them there's no way they can escape anyway."

Dr. Blowhole left clearly forgetting that we penguins never stay trapped. "Attention all personal The attack will commence when the penguins are destroyed," Blowhole voice filled the air, "the prison will now explode all personal must now evacuate the lair and report to the meeting point have a nice day." "SELF-DESTRUCT IN 60 SECONDS," blowhole's computer doomed. "Let's move! Move! Move!" Skipper shouted when the force field turned off. We ran out of the cell and came face to face with…a Dalek. " ** _Exterminate!"_** it cried.

"What is that," Mega-mind shouted. "A Dalek the evilest creature in the universe," I said, "so basically…Run!" " ** _Halt! Halt or you will be exterminated!"_** We ran as fast as out feet, legs, or wings could carry us as the Deep computer voice counted down, "TWENTY…NINETEEN… EIGHTEEN …SEVENTEEN….SIXTEEN…" "There's the exit!" Skipper cries and we all bolted out up the stairs and out the door as the countdown continued. "TEN…NINE…EIGHT…SEVEN…SIX…FIVE… FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE." At zero the base behind us exploded and we felt the heat of the resulting fire from 10 yards away.

"So now what?" Mega-mind said. "You may have survived being destroyed but you are already too late," Blowhole shouted from the heaviest armed train I ever saw…well the only armed train I ever saw. "You like my new attack train," he gloated, "it's extremely spendy." "Why do you always get the good stuff," I shouted. "I'm evil that's why," he replied just before he got out of earshot. "Follow that Train!" Skipper shouted. "And how do we do that," Astrid said as she petted Stormfly. "Hiccup and company," I said, "you can be our air support." The riders and their dragons bolted into the air as I finished my sentence. "What about that train over their," Elsa said pointed to the subway train on the track that was next to the one Blowhole used. "All aboard!" skipper announced, "and commence Operation: Derail Blowhole.

(End of chapter 4.5)


	8. Chapter Five: The battle on the tracks

Train trains

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"Skipper Blowhole's train has begun its attack," Kowalski said. "Okay Mister Kowalski increase speed and prepare to board the Attack Train," Skipper replied. "How do you intend to do that," I asked. "By matching the Attack train's speed and hopefully jump onto it," Kowalski replied. "This is madness," Mega-mind announced. "Just another day on the job," Private said. "Guys," Anna said, "I think blowhole is slowing down."

"Kowalski slow down!" Skipper shouted, "We're going to overshoot!" Kowalski pulled some levers and switches but not thing happened. The train zoomed towards the first car but then violently stops with a loud clang. "We've been boarded!" Kowalski shouted. "To the doors let's give the boarding party a warm New York welcome," Skipper shouted. I gave my ice sword to Anna and formed another one in my hands while the guardians readied their weapons of choice. Mega-mind now had a strange gun in his hands and the penguins were in their trademark stance. Kristoff, The Doctor, and Clara just watched warily. "Let's Move!" Skipper shouted as the door opened. We all charged at the door at the exact moment Blowhole decided to release our train.

The Attack train move forward before the guns on the third, fourth, and fifth cars blasted our train off the tracks. We were on the eight and final car the only one without gun turrets one the roof or guns sticking out the sides. "Okay," Kowalski said, "The first two cars and the engine are heavily armored and armed with missile turrets and sub-machine guns. Not to mention the flamethrower mounted on top of the locomotive or the ram of death." "What about cars Six and seven," I asked. "Their filled with lobsters and Parker with orders to attack us," Skipper replied. "Elsa I don't have anything against ice swords but we need your hands free," Kowalski said. I dismissed my ice sword and throw some practice icy blasts at the nearest wall. Jack Frost did the same thing much to my annoyance. "Show off," Anna muttered. "Frost boy!" Skipper shouted, "Stop the shenanigans! Now let's get this over with." "Blowhole is in the control area," Kowalski said, "prepare for a lot of lobsters and Parker."

We exited the eighth car and entered the lobster-minion filled seventh. "It's the Penguin Alliance," Red one shouted, "Attack!" The elite lobsters attacked first but North and Tooth fairy responded immediately while The Doctor knocked them out with his sonic. Skipper and the penguins used their signature penguin moves while Mega-mind fired his freeze ray. Anna and Kristoff with help from Clara began kicking any lobster that came their way. Jack Frost and I blasted ice at the lobster freezing the lot of them. "The Seventh Car is ours," Skipper shouted standing on top of a pail of lobsters, "onwards."

The Sixth, fifth, and fourth cars were a breeze and no sign of parker. "The Third car…Parker's office," Kowalski said, "I'm going in first." Kowalski took point and was on the platypus before he could even blink. Kowalski expertly avoided Parker's toxic spur by using lobsters as shields while we covered him with our attacks. I whipped up a mini blizzard concealing the penguin's movements and confusing the lobsters. "The Third car is ours!" Kowalski shouted standing on an unconscious Parker. The Second car was empty the guns run by a computer. "The technology of 2014 will always confuse me," I said. "That makes too of us," North replied. "The second cars is ours," Skipper said as he entered the first car which was also empty, "The first car is ours."

"Okay Ladies and Gentle-men," Skipper said, "behind these heavily armed doors is Dr. Blowhole." I blasted the heavy door with a strong gust of wind that ripped thru the doors like they were made of paper. The attack train then started to shake, "Our Air support is here!" Kowalski shouted. We quickly entered the room and found ourselves face to face with Dr. Blowhole, "Surrender now," Skipper demanded, "you're defeated anyway." "Am I?" Blowhole asked, "I think not remember this is my train not yours." "Your cornered Blowhole," I said, "you have no escape." "Do you know this train has one last defense?" Blowhole laughed, "It's called self-derailation."

"So your final last resort defense is to derail the train?" Kowalski asked alarmed. "Oh yes," Blowhole replied as he pushed a button," with you my enemies on it." A loud explosion knocks us off our feet as the train fell to the ground below. The train landed with a bang as we all were knocked out. "The Tables have turned," Blowhole said as the world went black.

(End of Chapter Five)


	9. Chapter Six: circus train to the rescue

Outside of Metro-city

Attack train ruins

1:14 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

We awoke to find that we were now outside of the train Blowhole and his army a few feet away. "What are those things," Elsa said pointing to the fire creatures that have now joined the dolphin's army. "Ah like my new fire warriors I got them from my new benefactor," Dr. Blowhole replied. "Who Elsa the Fire Queen," I snapped. "How did you know," He asked. "Just a lucky guess," Elsa replied for me. "So you strand us in the middle of nowhere outside of Metro-city," The Doctor said, "how can you take over the city now?" "Change of plans Timelord," Blowhole replied, "I may not be able to take this city…but I can still have my revenge."

"Not if we have anything to do with it," a familiar Russian accent replied. "Fur power!" another familiar voice said. Both sides turn to the source of the voices to find a circus train next to us. "This is your big rescue?" Blowhole mocked. "No!" Vitaly shouted sliding the doors open, "This is." Vitaly throw two knifes at Blowhole missing both time but it was enough to unnerve the two-toned foe. Alex and company appeared after the Russian tiger as our air support flew overhead ready to strike. An unlucky Lobster got on the wrong end of Toothless' warning blast. Before long the fire warriors fled and cooked lobster laid everywhere. Blowhole, Parker, Red one, the chrome claws, and the remaining lobsters was now preparing to board the largest battle cruiser I seen so far.

"This is not the end," Blowhole said, "This is only the beginning of my wrath!" "You're right," Mega-mind said, "about the not being the end part." The Battle cruiser exploded causing the Chromeclaws' attention to turn toward Mega-mind while the non-mutant Lobsters and parker teleported away probably to the Ariel base. "This is my fight Let the battle of the geniuses begin," Blowhole said mainly to Mega-mind and Kowalski. "Men," Elsa muttered, "no matter what species they are…they always try to show each other up."

(End of Chapter Six)


	10. Chapter Seven: Battle of the geniuses

Middle of Nowhere

Outside metro-city

2:00 P.M Eastern Standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

Mega-mind and I were now face-to-face with Dr. Blowhole our respected allies on both sides. "You think you can stop me I am the smartest animal on this entire planet," blowhole said. "Unfortunately for you I am not from this planet," Megamind replied. "Really as I recall you do breathe our air," Blowhole countered. "Show blowhole who's boss Kowalski!" Skipper shouted.

"Skipper you want to live," Blowhole replied, "I suggest you shut up." Skipper shut but that didn't stop Elsa from using her icy stare. "So how will this battle of wit go down," Mega-mind said. Blowhole smiled and said, "Trivia of course…you win I will make a hasty retreat and give Megamind back his girlfriend but if I win you and your friends must surrender." "Trivia…" I said, "I dominate trivia!" "It's a good thing your on our side," Skipper shouted from the sidelines. Blowhole let that one slide and said, "Not that kind of trivia."

"Red one! The Questions" "I will ask twenty questions…begin," Red one said as boxes with buzzers appeared in front of me and Megamind and Blowhole. "First question for the sake of the world," the lobster said, "Emperor Penguins are the only penguins to live where?" "Antarctica," Dr. Blowhole and I replied tieing it up at the first question. The questions dragged on and we dominated Blowhole. "Coney Island" "Macaroni Penguins" "Carcharodontosaurus" "The Smithsonian" "Skaro" "The Big dipper" "Jiggli" "Vancouver" By the Tenth Question Blowhole was sweating. But then he started to turn the tables, "Quantum Physics" "The Killer whale is actually…" "A dolphin" "Sea world" "The Shedd Aquarium" After several more questions we reached Question twenty for the win and the world. "What is the largest reptile in the world" "Komodo Dragon," I replied before Blowhole could a much a blink. "That's not possible" Blowhole replied, "That is not possible."

(End of Chapter Seven)


	11. Chapter Eight: Next stop London

Outskirts of Metro-City

2:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"I am a Dolphin of my word," Blowhole replied clearly still angry, "I will now retreat…But mark my words Pen-gu-wins I will return to have my revenge." Blowhole forcefully released Roxanne Ritchie and retreated laughing evilly the whole way. "Farewell Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole shouted as he teleported back to his airel base.

"Have we finally seen the last of Dr. Blowhole," Private asked. "Sweet navie Private Blowhole is my arch-enemy and in his own words he will return...arch-enemies always return," I replied. "Like Hans the puffin," Elsa muttered. "Kowalski what was the second part of Dalek-cann's Plan?" I asked. "I don't know if I should talk about it right now," Kowalski said watching the reuion of Mega-mind and Roxanne. "I think we should return to the TARDIS," The Doctor said, "I see no need to stress them out."

While Mega-mind was distracted we sneaked away into the TARDIS (which is a relative terms when it comes to dragons) The guardians and Kristoff had to literlly drag Toothless into the TARDIS (the other dragons were easier). Anna and Elsa were the last people into the TARDIS as a result, "Hiccup you need to do something with Toothless's dragon breath," Frost said. "Actually the correct term is Reptile breath," Kowalski replied, "despite the cat-like eyes." "I don't think they have breath mints for dragons," I said. Anna and Elsa rolled their eyes and Clara was speechless. "Enough talk," The Doctor said, "Next stop London England July 31st 2014" The TARDIS dematerialized and we were off to one last battle.

To Be Continued…


	12. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
